Breast cancer is second only to lung cancer as the most common neoplasm in women and a leading cause of cancer death in women. Progress in gaining an understanding of breast cancer is proceeding at an extremely rapid pace. Major technological developments have been made that promise to greatly improve our ability to detect and manage the disease. Laboratories and clinical units throughout the world are addressing all aspects of the disease, from molecular biologic studies of its genetic origins to new strategies for therapy in the patient with advanced breast cancer. Knowledge gained from such studies is beginning to impact the burden of breast cancer in our society, although considerably more cancer control research is needed. To assure continued progress against the disease, and to foster the translation of research findings to the clinical problems in breast cancer, periodic meetings are required of those scientists and clinicians interested in breast cancer to: (1) assess the latest findings related to the origins, biology, diagnosis and treatment of breast cancer; 2) disseminate this knowledge to scientists and clinicians interested in the disease; 3) foster new initiatives and collaborations in the study of breast cancer, particularly at the interface between the laboratory and clinic; and, 4) explore new concepts and technologies from the diverse fields of modern biomedical research that could be brought to bear on the problems of breast cancer biology and management. This proposal requests funding for a Breast Cancer Research Conference to be held under the auspices of the International Association for Breast Cancer Research in Tel Aviv, Israel, March 5-9, 1989. The Meeting will consist of state- of-the-art plenary sessions, poster sessions, panel discussions and a workshop. This meeting will be a timely and significant stimulus to research on breast cancer, and an opportunity for the development of new insights and approaches to the study of the disease.